Our Memories
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Perpisahan sudah menanti didepan mata. Tak akan lagi bisa ditunda. Bersiaplah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Chapter5 updateeee .. FULL! Review pleaseeee.. Tunggu sekuel dari Our Memories yaa. haha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :: tetep punya Bunda Jo tercintaaaaaaaaaaa… I love you mum..

Pairing :: DraMione.. Kenapa? Karena gue mencintai pairing ini.. whahahahahaaa, best pairing. Ever!

Timeline :: Dicerita juga ada.. :D

Summary :: Cinta tidak harus dimiliki. Kayanya, quotes itu cocok untuk Draco Malfoy yang lagi kangen sama cinta pertamanya. Pasti udah tau dong siapa cinta pertama Draco, menurut kita? :D kenapa? Gak tau? Yaa udah, baca aja. Yang gak mau baca? Harus tetep baca. Kalo gak, gue crucio lho .. buahahaahahaa, *tawa setan*

**OUR MEMORIES**

Draco POV

Hari ini, yaa, sampai hari ini aku masih sangat merindukannya, menyayanginya, bahkan mencintainya. Sangat mencintai. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dan berikan padaku, sampai-sampai aku seperti ini. Dia membuatku jatuh cinta.

Jatuh Cinta.

Jatuh Cinta berulang kali pada gadis yang sama.

Jatuh Cinta hanya pada satu nama.

Jatuh Cinta padanya, pada dia, malaikat tanpa sayap.

Jatuh Cinta pada salah stu ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat istimewa.

Dia, bidadari penjaga hatiku.

"Huhh," untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku menghela nafas pendek hari ini. Pikiranku masih jauh melayang pada sesosok gadis yang dulu milikku. Dulu. Dulu. Dulu. Aku merindukkannya.

Perasaan untuknya masih sama, masih seperti 13 tahun yang lalu. Namanya masih bertahta dan menjadi mahkota dihatiku. Tidak, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikannya.

Normal POV

Lagi, Draco kembali kerumahnya pada dini hari, pekerjaannya di Ministry of Magic, sangat menyita waktunya. Semua waktunya. Kelelahan menyerang seluruh anggota tubuhnya, tapi ia masih belum bisa beristirahat. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, maka disinilah, diruangan kerja miliknya pribadi, ia duduk dibelakang mejanya, menghadap pintu kayu oak besar.

Pekerjaan demi pekerjaan ia selesaikan dengan baik dan cepat, hingga saat matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, pria berambut pirang itu sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap, dengan sedikit waktunya ia bisa beristirahat. Ia lelah sekali hari ini, rutinitasnya sangat membuang tenaga.

Pagi ini, ruangan miliknya terasa sangat tenang. Tanpa suara bising. Hanya suara detik jarum jam yang tidak berhenti. Matanya boleh tertutup, tapi pikirannya? Pikirannya masih tersita oleh sosok gadis dimasa lalunya. Entah kapan ia bisa melupakan semua tentang gadis itu. Rasanya sangat, sulit.

Ia membuka matanya, menampakkan dua buah iris mata kelabu yang menjadi favorite gadis itu. "huh," ia menghela nafas, lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Draco pelan.

Pria itu bangkit dari tempatnya semula, dan bergerak mendekati sebuah rak buku disalah satu sudut ruangan. Matanya menjelajahi tiap baris koleksi buku diraknya, tangannya meraba satu persatu buku itu. Seolah, dengan merabanya, ia dapat menemukan perasaannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, saat jemarinya menyentuh sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Buku itu, buku yang ia cari. Segera, ia menariknya dengan perlahan. Sudah lama, ia tidak menyentuh bukunya itu. Hampir melupakan.

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada dinding dingin disebelah rak bukunya. Lama ia memandangi buku itu. Buku yang menyimpan banyak kenangan akan sang gadis yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis yang setiap malam selalu memperindah mimpinya. Gadis yang selama ini selalu dicintainya.

"Sudah 13 tahun, tapi rasanya baru kemarin kau memberikan buku ini padaku, sayang." Gumamnya pelan.

Draco membuka buku itu perlahan, dihalaman pertama ia menemukan tulisan ramping dan rapi seorang gadis, tulisan yang selalu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, sama seperti sekarang, tulisan yang selalu menyentuh relung hatinya, tulisan sederhana yang singkat, namun sangat bermakna untuknya, terasa sangat nyata dan hidup. Seolah tulisan itu memiliki nyawa, tulisan yang hanya berbunyi, _I Love You Draco._

Draco tersenyum tipis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan membuka buku itu, rasanya seperti kembali ke 13 tahun yang lalu, tahun-tahun dimana ia dan gadis istimewanya melewatkan hari bersama. Tersenyum. Menangis. Bahagia. Dan berbagi cinta. Tahun dimana ia merasakan sebuah kehangat cinta yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan dari gadis manapun.

Gadis itu cinta pertamanya.

Ralat, bukan hanya cinta pertamanya, tapi cinta terakhirnya juga.

Cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhir Draco Malfoy. Gadis itu, si nona tahu segala, putri emas Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

Setetes mutiara bening cair, tanpa terasa jatuh dipipi Draco dan mengalir membasahi bukunya. Jatuh tepat diatas namanya, Draco.

Draco kembali membuka buku itu kehalaman selanjutnya. Dihalaman kedua, ia mendapati catatan dengan tulisan yang sama rapinya seperti dihalaman pertama, hanya saja jauh lebih panjang.

_Apa ini nyata?_

_Rasanya menyenangkan bisa terus bersama denganmu, dengan pemuda yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua gadis dikastil ini. Sang Casanova. Gelar yang sangat cocok untukmu._

_Katakan padaku bahwa aku adalah gadis yang paling beruntung Draco.._

"Kau gadis paling beruntung, Mione.." kata Draco pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

_Terima kasih. Aku benar, dan kau juga benar. Aku gadis paling beruntung dari semua gadis beruntung._

_Kau tahu kenapa? Karna aku bisa dicintai olehmu, Draco. Oleh Pangeran Slytherin, oleh penerus keluarga terhormat, oleh sang Casanova. Oleh pemuda yang paling sempurna._

Draco tersenyum lagi, "Kau berlebihan. Tapi, aku jauh lebih beruntung karna dapat mencintai dan dicintai olehmu,"

_Ohh, aku tidak berlebihan. Aku serius, Draco Baby.._

Draco Baby. Ia selalu sangat menyukai panggilan itu. Sangat, bahkan walau hanya melalui sebuah tulisan saja.

_Hari ini, hari yang paling menyenangkan. Eh, tapi, aku rasa semua hariku menyenangkan semenjak kau hadir dihidupku. Terima kasih lagi._

_Kau tahu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa mencintaimu, mencintaimu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku._

"Aku tahu.." Senyum dibibir Draco belum juga lenyap. Malah senyum itu semakin merekah lebar. Ia bahagia.

_Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku yaa. Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama._

"Tidak, tidak sedetikpun aku berhenti mencintaimu, Mione.." Ucap Draco tulus.

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu._

Draco berhenti, ia memandangi tulisan itu lagi. Rasa rindunya pada Hermione sangat terasa. Pertemuan pertama mereka, pertengkaran mereka saat di Hogwarts, saat mereka mulai berteman, saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hermione, tahun-tahun penuh cinta. Semua ingatan itu kembali menyeruak diingatannya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Kita bertemu setiap hari, dikelas, dikoridor, diaula besar. Kita hidup dan tidur disatu atap yang sama. Tidak bisakah kita mulai berteman?" Teriak seorang gadis saat Draco bergegas meninggalkan danau itu. Teriakan itu memaksa Draco untuk berbalik memandang sang empunya suara, Hermione Granger.

"Aku lelah dengan semua pertengkaran konyol ini. Kumohon Draco, akhiri ini semua.." Pinta sang gadis. Air mata tergenang dipelupuk matanya. Suara dan tubuhnya bergetar. Oleh tangis dan dinginnya udara malam.

"Pleasee.." Katanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

Draco memicingkan matanya, menatap gadis yang masih bergetar itu, "Kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata coklat madunya masih terpaku menatap sesosok pemuda dihadapannya.

Draco menghampiri Hermione yang masih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Hermione menunduk saat sang Malfoy menatapnya. Draco melepaskan jubah warna hitam dan dengan sedikit warna hijaunya itu. Ia memakaikannya pada Hermione, "Pakailah.."

Hermione mendongkak, memberanikan diri menatap sang pemuda, "Tidak usah, Draco.. Terima kasih," katanya hendak menolak, tapi Draco ternyata lebih keras kepala dari Hermione.

"Kau kedinginan. Apa kau tidak mau memakai jubahku? Teman barumu?" Ujar Draco lembut. Dan ia tersenyum. Yahh, tersenyum, sesuatu yang jarang sekali Draco berikan pada Hermione Granger.

Hermione terpaku menatap Draco. Apa pendengarannya masih berfungsi normal? Kalau tidak salah, Hermione tadi mendengar, _''teman barumu,' teman barumu? Itu berarti, teman baruku?'_

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Hermione.." lagi Draco tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Hermione balas tersenyum, senyuman termanis yang ia miliki. Senyuman paling tulus yang akan ia berikan pada pemuda Malfoy itu. Dan, senyuman terindah dalam hidup Draco Malfoy.

Draco merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, "kemarilah.."

Hermione memandang heran. Sedangkan Draco masih merentangkan kedua tangannya, mempersilahkan Hermione untuk datang kepelukannya.

Ragu. Yah, itulah yang dirasakan Hermione. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, senyuman Draco memberikan sebuah keyakinan pada Hermione. Ia bergerak perlahan menuju arahnya. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia mendekati sang pemuda Malfoy itu.

Draco meraih Hermione kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan terhangat yang pernah dirasakan oleh Hermione. Kedua tangan Hermione perlahan terulur, melingkari pinggang Draco. Balas memeluk. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibi Hermione dan Draco tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Keduanya saling terdiam tanpa satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Saling berbagi kehangatan.

Nyaman..

Itulah yang mereka rsakan, saat ini. Kenyaman abstrak yang hanya mereka dapatkan dari satu sama lain. Kenyamanan yang mereka berikan untuk satu sama lain. Kenyamanan yang tidak ingin mereka akhiri.

Terlalu indah.

Tangan Draco perlahan membelai rambut coklat Hermione dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat Hermione semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco. Ia sangat menikmati aroma rambut coklat itu. Nyaman. Senyaman pelukan yang diberikan sang gadis. Sama seperti sang gadis, yang juga menikmati aroma tubuh sang pangeran.

Bola mata kelabu dan coklat itu terpejam, mencoba untuk lebih merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh satu sama lain. Semilir angin musim dingin menhantam wajah keduanya. Angin yang malah semakin mempererat pelukan masing-masing.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Sampai Draco tersadar dari keindahan itu, "Sudah malam, mau kembali kekastil?"

Hermione perlahan membuka matanya, dan menatap lurus Draco yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa simpan pelukan itu, disini," kata Draco menunjuk hatinya sendiri, sambil tersenyum. Hermione semakin tersenyum lebar saat mendengar kata-kata Draco. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi musuhnya, sekarang, berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum dan berkata dengan begitu lembut dan..manis?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meraih dan menarik lembut tangan Hermione. Menuntunnya untuk memasuki kastil yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya dan Hermione, tertidur dibawah satu atap.

Satu malam yang sangat mengagumkan….

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu tersenyum saat mengingat _moment _ pertamanya berdamai dengan nona tahu segala.

Sangat istimewa.. Menyenangkan.. Menakjubkan.. dan, Sempurna..

Gadis itu, telah memberikan cinta dan sayangnya yang terhangat.. Draco sangat mencintainya, mencintai Hermione.

Yahh..

Draco Lucius Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Hermione Jean Granger ..

Tapi, kini, semuanya telah berubah. Saat sumber kebahagiaanya diambil oleh orang lain. Saat seluruh warga Hogwarts bersorak atas penyatuan dua murid kebanggaannya.

Semuanya berbeda..

Harinya, senyumnya, semangat dan bahagianya.. Tidak ada yang sama dengan sebelumnya..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Aaaa… fic keduaaaaaa, mind to review.. Pleasssseeeeeeee…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bosen ngasih tau, pokonya, semua karakter di Harry Potter masih punya J.K Rowling.

Pairing: DraMioneeeee…

Summary: "Aku memang bukan pangeran berkuda putih, yang datang untuk menyelamatkan sang putri cantik dengan ciumannya."/_ Kau memang bukan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Tapi kau, kau adalah duniaku. Kau alasanku untuk selalu tersenyum. Dan, kau adalah tujuanku. Arahku._

Warning! Too romanceee.. Tidak disarankan untuk yang punya alergi terhadap cerita ROMANCE :D

**BAB 2**

Draco membuka buku itu kehalaman selanjutnya, halaman ketiga. Dimana, kenangannya dengan sang gadis tersirat jelas, melalui goresan pena ditiap rangkaian kata.

Lagi dan lagi, sang Malfoy tersenyum manis.

Draco Malfoy berjalan pelan kearah meja pribadinya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada ditangannya.

Ia memposisikan dirinya diujung meja. Satu tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Dan satu kakinya ia gunakan untuk menopang kaki yang lain.

Ia terus tersenyum memandangi buku itu. Rasanya benar2 seperti sedang bernostalgia. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mewakili semua tentangnya dan Hermione, indah. Sangat indah. Bahkan teramat indah.

Dan, buku ini, buku ini menjadi saksi bisu atas perjalanan cinta mereka berdua.

_Malam ini, aku sangat bahagia, Draco.._

_Kuharap, kau juga bahagia.._

Draco tersenyum, menampakkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi, "Aku bahagia, selama kau bahagia, 'Mione.." Ucapnya tulus.

_Semoga saja, ini semua bukan mimpi.._

_Kau tahu, malam ini, kau begitu…hmm, apa ya?_

_Mungkin berbeda.._

_Tidak kusangka, pangeran berhati batu sepertimu, bisa bersikap romantis padaku. Pada Hermione Granger, yang sejak 10 menit pertama menjadi musuhmu…_

Draco terus tersenyum… Musuh?

"Sekarang, kau adalah cintaku.."

_Oh, apa kau juga sering bersikap romantis seperti itu pada gadis lain?_

"Mungkin," sang pangeran Malfoy itu menyeringai..

_Dracoo, hapus seringai menyebalkanmu itu..!_

"Tidak mau,"

_Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan mau.._

_Lupakan!_

_Draco, kau tahu, tadi itu kata terindah yang pernah aku dengar darimu.._

_Sangat Indah.._

_Oke, mungkin diantara kita sering mengucapkan kata 'Cinta' , tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, kalau kau akan mengatakan kalimat itu.._

_Kalimat yang sudah lama aku ingin dengar, dan hanya darimu.._

"_Will you become my Girl, Hermione?"_

_Kau ingat, saat kau mengatakan, kau akan menungguku dilapangan quidditch, tepat setelah makan malam?_

**FLASHBACK**

Malam itu, Hermione berlari kecil menuju lapangan quidditch, tempat Draco menjanjikan pertemuan mereka internal mereka, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu merapatkan pakaian hangatnya, karena mala mini cukup memang cukup dingin untuk bermain diluar kastil Hogwarts.

Gadis Gryffindor itu melihatnya, disana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri, dan tersenyum padanya. Pangeran Slytherin.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Draco, ada apa?" Tanya Hermione, saat ia sudah berhadap dengan pemuda itu.

Draco tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, 'Mione.."

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione, kebingungan.

"Sesuatu.. Tapi, sebelumnya, kau harus mengenakan ini," Kata Draco. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah topi bulu dan syal berwarna hijau tua dari dalam jubah hangatnya.

Tanpa menunggu komentar dari Hermione, Draco langsung melilitkan syal hijau itu disekeliling leher Hermione, dan memakaikan topi bulu hangat diatas kepala Hermione. Membuat gadis itu merasa hangat. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Draco. Ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kau tunjukkan?"

Draco kembali tersenyum, ia lalu mengacungkan tongkat Hawtorn miliknya didepan dada keudara yang kosong dan mengucapkan, "_Accio Nimbus 2001_"

Dahi Hermione berkerut, kebingungan, "Untuk apa?"

Pemuda Slytherin itu menaiki nimbus 2001 miliknya, dan mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk didepannya.

Gadis itu mengerti, dan ia menggeleng pelan. Draco menyadari dan ia tahu, gadis dihadapannya ketakutan.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menjagamu.." Ucap Draco. Ia mengulurkan lengannya pada Hermione.

Selama sepersekian detik, Hermione terdiam. Yang ia lakukan, hanya memandangi tangan seorang pemuda yang masih terulur padanya. Hermione mendongkak, menatap kedalam mata kelabu itu. Mencoba mencari suatu ketenangan dan keberanian untuknya sendiri.

Draco tersenyum, saat bola mata coklat itu memandangnya. Seolahh menuntut suatu perlindungan darinya..

"Ayo," Ajak Draco lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas pendek, mencoba untuk lebih rileks. Perlahan ia meraih tangan itu, dan kakinya mulai ia langkahkan mendekati Draco yang sudah bersiap diatas sapu terbang miliknya.

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "Oke. Ini Gila.." Ujarnya panik.

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum, "_You're not alone.. _Ada aku yang akan menjagamu, 'Mione," kata Draco. Ia harus bisa bersabar.

"Huhh," sekali lagi Hermione menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu dengan sedikit keraguan yang masih tersisa, ia duduk didepan pemuda Malfoy itu.

Wajah Hermione terlihat tegang dan ketakutan, dan Draco menyadari itu. "Tidak usah tegang begitu, ini akan sangat menyenangkan," goda Draco.

Hermione diam saja, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memarahi Draco, karena terpaksa membuatnya harus menaiki sebatang kayu konyol ini.

Satu tangan Draco, perlaham dan lembuut melingkari pinggang Hermione, "Tutup matamu, kalau kau merasa takut.." Bisik Draco lembut, tepat ditelinga kanan gadis Gryffindor itu.

Hermione tersentak pelan, ketika deru nafas Draco menggelitik kupingnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan merasa ketegangannya sedikit melumer.

Draco memacu kecepatan sapunya dengan kecepatan normal. Ia membiarkan wajahnya terhantam oleh angin malam, yang tentu saja membuat matanya agak sedikit perih.

Draco menghentikan laju sapu terbangnya, ditengah2 udara malam yang menyeruak berlomba memasuki tubuhnya.

"Buka matamu, Hermione," bisik Draco lembut, "Lihatlah," tambahnya lagi.

Hermione perlahan membuka matanya, hingga menampakkan dua buah kelereng coklat madu miliknya.

"Ini indah, Draco," Gumam Hermione lirih, saat kedua bola matanya menangkap lukisan alam yang sangat indah, terhampar luas diatas kanvas dunia.

Draco tersenyum, "Kau menikmatinya?"

"Tentu, aku sangat menikmatinya, Drake.." Ujar gadis itu berseri.

Kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu terdiam, menikmati fasilitas keindahan alam yng diberikan Sang Penguasa Alam. Hogwarts. Hutan. Danau. Pondok Hagrid, semua terlihat begitu indah diatas sana.

Tangan Draco masih terus melingkari pinggang ramping sang gadis. Dan tangan gadis itu, tanpa sadar, telah menggenggam tangan pemuda Slytherin. Menyatukan jari keduanya, sekaligus mengisi kekosongan diantara celah jemari satu sama lain.

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Draco. Merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu. Mendengarkan nyanyian detak jantung beraturan sang pemuda. Merasakan deru nafas sang casanova yang menyapukan ketegangan, serta mengirimkannya ketenangan.

Keduanya menikmati semua fatamorgana ini. Menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana keduanya bersama. Menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa keduanya sangat jauh berbeda. Terpisah. Dan, bertolak belakang.

Mereka hanya menyadari, bahwa, diantara jurang perbedaan dan dinding pemisah itu, ada cinta untuk satu sama lain. Kenyatan yang sekarag berarti bagi mereka hanyalah, bahwa, keduanya sangat mengharapkan kehadiran satu sama lain dalam hidupnya. Sangat membutuhkan.

"Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu," bisik Draco, suaranya terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Hermione.

Hermione berbalik, menghadap Draco. Mata coklatnya, kini, dapat memandang jelas mata kelabu indah didepannya, "Apa?" tanya Hermione tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata kelabu itu.

Draco tersenyum menggoda, "Aku tampan ya?"

Mata Hermione membelalak, begitu ia tersadar dari lamunannya, rona merah menjalar dikedua pipinya. Ia segera memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan sang pemuda Malfoy itu.

"bodoh..bodoh..bodoh," runtuk Hermione pelan.

Draco tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah Hermione. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Hermione, dan membelai lembut rambut gadis Gryffindor itu. Draco menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut, yang menghalangi wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan lagi, kau mau melihatnya?" Tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione mengangguk kecil. Draco kembali memacu sapu terbangnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia menjejakkan kakinya ditanah.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau tunjukan?" Tanya Hermione, berbalik memandang pemuda yang tengah menyeringai itu. Dan ia berkacak pinggang.

Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya, dan menunjukkannya pada Hermione.

"Kembang api?" Sang Gryffindor itu mengernyitkan dahi keheranan.

Draco mengangguk, "Tepat sekali!"

"Untuk apa?"

Sang pemuda tersenyum lebar_, "Lets see.."_ Draco beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri mendekati tepian danau.

Mata Hermione terus mengikuti pergerakan dari pemuda itu. Tak satupun terlewatkan. Sementara itu, sang pangeran Slytherin terlihat sedang menyalakan salah satu dari banyaknya kembang api yang ia bawa.

Api berwarna-warni melesat membelah udara. Melukiskan keindahan dikelamnya langit malam. Bersaing dengan prajurit langit yang juga memberikan keindahan dilangit. Saling memperebutkan tempat dihati sang langit.

"Wow," gumam Hermione lirih, "Ini luar biasa," tambahnya lagi.

"Kau suka?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia lalu menghampiri Draco yang terus tersenyum padanya.

Satu persatu kembang api ia nyalakan. Merah. Hijau. Kuning. Menghias langit malam.

"Ini _special _untukmu, 'Mione," kata Draco seraya menunjukkan satu buah kembang api terakhir yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

Hermione menautkan kedua alisnya keheranan. Sementara itu, Draco Malfoy, menyalakan kembang api.

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan pekikan pelannya. Kepalanya mendongkak dan matanya fokus menatap dinding langit malam diatas kepalanya. Dimana sebuah tulisan indah dan sempurna terukir.

Tulisan yang berbunyi, _**'I Love You'**_

Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione yang terus memandang langit.

Ia mendekat, menghampiri gadis itu. Dan ia berdiri disamping Hermione.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Draco, menoleh pada Hermione yang masih saja tertegun.

"Sangat indah," sergah Hermione segera, balas memandang balik pemuda disampingnya, dan senyum merekah dibibirnya, "Terima kasih, Drake.."

Draco balas tersenyum, "Hermione, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan.."

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pangeran Slytherin itu, "Katakanlah. Tidak biasanya kau meminta ijin," Goda Hermione, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya.

Draco tertawa renyah, dan Hermione menikmati itu. Menikmati tiap alunan suara tawa dari pita suara Draco.

Draco Malfoy menarik kedua tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat .. Seolah, tangan itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya yang sangat ia cintai. Seolah, tangan itu adalah penghangat dalam kebisuannya.

Bola mata kelabu dan coklat itu beradu pandang. Lurus. Tegak. Dan, bertemu disatu titik yang sama.

Draco menghela nafas pendek, "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Draco, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mata coklat gadis itu masih memandang lurus mata kelabu. Perlahan, sang gadis mengangguk kecil.

"Dengar," Draco melanjutkan, genggamannya semakin erat namun lembut, "Aku memang bukan pangeran berkuda putih, yang datang untuk menyelamatkan sang putri cantik dengan ciumannya." Draco berhenti sejenak.

Sementara, gadis dihadapannya terdiam. Tetap menunggu.

"Tapi, biarkan aku memilikimu dan hatimu.." Kata Draco, suaranya melemah_. "Will you become my Girl?"_ tambahnya lagi.

Hermione mengerjap. Pikirannya kosong. Mata coklatnya masih menatap lurus mata kelabu berkilat yang juga tengah menatapnya was was.

Mencari kebohongan dikedua iris mata kelabu itu, tapi Hermione tidak juga menemukannya. Disana, ia hanya menemukan tatapan teduh, keindahan sinar yang terpancar dari sorot mata kelabu itu. Dan, ketulusan. Ketulusan yang entah sebesar apa kuantitasnya. Ketulusan yang bahkan tidak pernah gadis itu coba temukan.

Senyum itu lambat laun merekah dibibir sang gadis, senyum yang sangat indah. Senyum yang bagi Draco sangat menentramkan. Senyum yang setiap pagi ia nanti, dan senyum yang setiap malam selalu menghantarkannya ke dunia miliknya sendiri..

"Well," kata Hermione, "Apa aku punya satu saja alasan untuk menolak tawaranmu, Mister..?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada menggoda.

Draco menyipitkan matanya dan menyunggingkan seringainya. Ia lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada Hermione dan berfikir dengan mengusap-usap dagunya "_Well_, kurasa..tidak ada." Gadis manis itu mengulurkan tangannya, ajak berjabat tangan sang pemuda dihadapannya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku terima tawaranmu_. Deal_?"

Seringai pemuda itu, perlahan berubah menjadi senyum yang merekah lebar dibibirnya. "_Deal_!" Serunya mantap, dan balas menjabat tangan indah sang gadis tercintanya.

Draco masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak berteriak, saat itu juga. Tapi, ia tidak bisa bertahan, untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh sang gadis kedalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu membawa sang gadis melayang, berputar dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mereka berputar, sesekali tawa renyah mereka terdengar.

"Wohooooooo.!" Sorak Draco bahagia.

Draco dan Hermione berhenti berputar, nafasnya berburu saling berkejaran. Dahi keduanya saling bersentuhan, sehingga memungkinkan keduanya melihat lebih intens kedalam mata satu sama lain.

Kelabu dan Coklat. Saling menghipnotis.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum lebih dulu tersenyum dan berkata, "_I Love You, Sweetheart.."_

Gadis itu juga tersenyum, "_I love you_.." gumam Hermione lirih. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan kontak matanya dari wajah pangerannya. Menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah sempurna sang pemuda. Oh, sangat tampan. Bibirnya, bibir yang menggodanya setiap kali ia melihatnya. Hidung. Dan, mata. Betapa sangat, Hermione menyukai iris mata kelabu milik Draco Malfoy.

Mata yang berbeda dari semua mata yang pernah ditatapnya. Mata yang dapat memberikan sinar berbeda pada tiap orang.

Mata yang selalu menatap tajam, saat sang empunya merasa batinnya bergejolak penuh amarah. Mata yang dapat menatap teduh, kala kupu-kupu kecil menggelitik hatinya. Dan, mata yang dapat menatap lembut, pada setiap orang yang dicintainya. Yah, tatapan lembut dan teduh yang ia berikan untuk Hermione Granger.

Keduanya saling menikmati senyuman satu sama lain dari jarak terdekat. Tanpa sekat, tanpa tirai pembatas tak terlihat.

Draco mengecup singkat kening Hermione. mencoba menghantarkan segenap rasa cinta yang ia miliki, untuknya, untuk sang Gryffindor, untuk gadis tercintanya, untuk dia, untuk Hermione Granger.

Gadis itu kembali memeluknya lagi. Lebih erat. Ia tercengang, bagaimana bisa tangan Tuhan mampu merangkai peristiwa seindah ini.

Kedua insan itu bersyukur.. Bersyukur, karena cinta membawa mereka pada satu nama. Membawa mereka pada orang yang tepat.

Cinta memang selalu bisa meleburkan perbedaan diantara mereka. Menghancuran benteng keegoisan. Dan mencairkan kearogansian.

Ajaib. Like a magic.

**End Of Flashback**

_Sekarang, kau yang harus dengarkan aku, Draco Baby._

Lagi, Draco benar2 merindukan panggilan itu terucap dari bibir ranun gadis pujaannya.

_Kau memang bukan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Tapi kau, kau adalah duniaku. Kau alasanku untuk selalu tersenyum. Dan, kau adalah tujuanku. Arahku._

"Dan, kau bidadariku, 'Mione.." Ucap Draco. Cinta yang begitu dalam, tersirat jelas dalam nada suaranya.

_Kau berubah.. Kau sangat berbeda, sekarang. Kalau boleh kuibaratkan, kau seperti, iblis yang menjelma menjadi malaikat. Sangat indah._

"Untukku, kau lebih dari sekadar indah. Kau sempurna.." Gumam Draco lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, air mata itu terjun bebas melewati pelupuk matanya. Mengalir dipipinya. Dan, jatuh membasahi kertas usang yang duduk nyaman digenggaman tangannya.

_Mungkin kau bosan mendengar dan mengetahuinya. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Disini, dihatiku, kau yang selalu merajai._

Draco tersenyum. Ia menerawang, tatapannya kosong. Dipikirannya, masih jelas terbayang, bagaimana senyuman gadis itu selalu menyempurnakan harinya.

_"I love you, with all my heart. Everytime, in my life."_ Kata Draco berkata pada buku yang tengah digenggamnya. Berharap, kata2 itu dapat terdengar oleh sang gadis.

Air mata yang coba ia tahan masih menggenangi iris mata kelabu miliknya.

Jangan, jangan saat ini..

Egonya berkata. Bayangan tentang masa lalunya, kembali merobek balutan luka yang selama ini coba ia sembuhkan.

Sekali lagi, disini, diruangan pribadi miliknya, Draco Malfoy, sang Casanova, harus mengakui, hatinya telah terjerat oleh Nona Tahu Segala. Seseorang yang sudah sejak lama memenjarakan kebebasan hatinya, untuk mengepakan sayap cintanya. Perih, namun ia menikmatinya.

**To Be Continue..**

Yaahh, akhirnya selesai juga. Lebih cepet dari cerita Another DraMione Story..

Tapi, perasaan too romance banget yaa *garukgaruk kepala*

Chilla: Nih, udh update.. Moga kamu suka :D

Lily: Kalo gak ada konflik bukan DraMione namanya, hehee .. *ngeles*

Chachacyrus: Heheheee.. Makasiih, moga kamu suka chap2-nya ..

Afrararaasyaa: Nihh, udaaahh update :)

Diggory: Masih Ra-Ha-Sia :D

Lonelyclover: Emang Hermione udh gak sama Draco lagi.. :)

Eveel: Waahh, thanks yaaa udah difav :)

Thanks buat yang udah baca and review .. Moga kalian suka deh ama Chapter 2 ini..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Pairing: DraMione..

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary: Pasangan dansa terhebat yang pernah mendampinginya. Tentu, selain ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Gadis tercantik yang pernah Draco temui. Senyum terindah yang pernah Draco terima. Hermione Granger.

**Chapter3**

Lagi.

Hati kecilnya menuntun tangannya untuk teruas bergerak menyusuri tiap lembar dan halaman buku ditangannya itu.

Rasanya, tiap detik masa lalu itu terbayang, seiring Draco membaca tiap rangkaian kata indah yang terukir diatas kertas buku itu.

'_Pesta yang menyenangkan.. Dan, aku sangat menikmati pesta ini. Yah, walaupun pasangan dansaku, bukan denganmu.. Apa kau juga menikmati pesta ini, Draco?'_

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengingat betapa cantiknya Hermione saat itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Gaun silver itu tampak sangat menyatu dengan tubuh sang gadis. Dan, ia sangat menikmati tiap waktu yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk menatap gadisnya tersenyum dan tertawa renyah.

Baginya, senyum Hermione Granger adalah senyum terbaik dan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan dua buah kelereng kelabu indah miliknya. Matanya menatap lurus buku yang masih terkunci digenggaman tangannya. Membaca tiap rangkaian kata hati seorang gadis yang teramat istimewa dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya, Draco merasakan cinta yang tulus untuk dan dari seorang gadis. Terlebih lagi, gadis itu adalah Hermione Jean Granger. Gadis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia sangka akan memasuki hati dan pikiran Draco Malfoy

'_Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya saat melihatmu berdansa dengannya? Rasanya, aku ingin sekali menarikmu dan berteriak bahwa kau hanya milikku..'_

**FLASHBACK**

Gadis itu memasuki aula besar dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Gaun silver selutut dengan aksen _one-shoulder _melilit indah ditubuh langsingnya. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya diikat sederhana, membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh membingkai wajah cantiknya. Riasan tipis mempercantik wajah manisnya. Ditambah sepatu highheels yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, menghias kaki jenjangnya. Menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini.

Sangat cantik. Tidak heran, jika semua pasang mata menatapnya penuh kagum. Baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Malam ini, gadis itu sangat berbeda.

Pemuda berambut hitam acak, berdiri disamping sang gadis cantik. Mendampinginya malam itu. Terlihat sangat serasi. Sangat pas. Semua orang memuji pasangan Harry-Hermione. Tangan Hermione melingkari tangan Harry.

"Kau cantik, Hermione." Bisik Harry tepat ditelinga kanan Hermione. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat manis.

"Well, terima kasih." Balasnya dengan dengan berbisik juga.

Malam itu, aula besar terlihat lebih luas dari biasanya. Meja-meja panjang yang biasanya melengkapi aula besar, menghilang. Digantikan oleh meja-meja bundar beralaskan kain silver yang letaknya menyebar. Langit-langit Hogwarts terlihat lebih cerah. Tanpa air hujan seperti biasanya. Berganti rupa menjadi langit yang bertabur bintang disana-sini. Langkap dengan bulan sabit yang menggantung sempurna diatas sana. Sungguh langit malam yang sangat indah.

Cat putih bersih terlukis didinding aula besar. Tumbuhan hijau menjalar disepanjang dinding. Mistletoe bertabur dimana-mana, hanya saja, sepertinya malam ini para mistletoe tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan mereka seperti biasanya.

Didepan sana, meja para professor juga sudah dihias sedemikian rupa, agar terlihat lebih mewah dan elegan dengan warna putih. Proffesor McGonaggal duduk ditempat yang dulunya selalu ditempati oleh mantan kepala sekolah sekaligus penyihir terhebat, Proffesor Dumbledore, dan beberapa waktu lalu sempat ditempati oleh mantan kepala sekolah paling berani yang Hogwarts miliki, Severus Snape. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat, menyambut para murid kebanggaannya, saat mereka semua bergabung dengannya diaula besar.

Proffesor Sprout tampil lebih rapi dan bersih dari biasanya, tanpa topi kerucut yang bertambal disana-sini. Ia mengenakan gaun terbaik berwarna merah marun yang dimiliki, tanpa melepaskan karakteristiknya dari tanaman. Proffesor Slughorn juga tampil lebih elegan. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapis oleh jubah berwarna krem. Dasi kupu-kupu menghiasi lehernya. Begitu juga dengan Proffesor yang lainnya, mereka semua tampil dengan mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Pesta malam ini harus menjadi pesta yang paling sempurna..

oOo

Tidak lama setelah pasangan Harry-Hermione, pemuda berambut pirang platina yang sangat mempesona juga memasuki aula besar. Ikut menjadi salah satu dari banyaknya penikmat pesta malam itu. Sang Casanova. Pangeran Slytherin. Dia, mantan pelahap maut tersayang kita, Draco Malfoy.

Pemuda tampan itu mengenakan setelan jas silver yang dipadukan dengan tuxedo berwarna senada dengan kemeja berwarna putih. Dasi berwarna biru langit melingkari lehernya. Sepatu hitam mengkilat mengunci kedua kakinya. Rambut pirangnya ia tata acak. Berbeda dengan tatanan rambut Malfoy-nya yang selalu tersisir rapi.

Sangat mempesona. Sempurna.

Beberapa gadis menatap pemuda yang baru saja memasuki aula tanpa berkedip. Dan beberapa gadis lagi memberikan tatapan iri pada gadis yang kini tengah bergelayut manja dilengan sang pangeran Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson ikut bergabung dimeja para murid Slytherin. Blaise Zabini beserta pasangannya, Lisa Turpin. Seorang murid perempuan dari Ravenclaw. Theodore Nott yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Daphne GreenGrass, ikut menyambut kedatangan pasangan baru itu dimeja mereka.

"Hallo, Mate. Jas yang bagus." Kata Blaise seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sang pemuda Malfoy itu.

Draco tersenyum tipis, "Memang."

Tidak lama lagi, acara awal akan dimulai. Jamuan makan malam.

Aula besar yang tadinya riuh oleh suara para murid yang datang dan saling memuji penampilan satu sama lain, kini berubah suasana menjadi hening, saat kepala sekolah, Proffesor McGonaggal berdiri di Altar.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Selamat malam untuk kalian semua," Katanya, "Dan, selamat bergabung dalam pesta natal ini. Aku berharap, kehadiran kalian malam ini, akan menyempurnakan pesta."

Dengan satu lambaian tangan, Proffesor McGonaggal menyihir makanan dan minuman dari ketiadaan. Dan, dalam sekejap, meja-meja yang menyebar itu sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan yang sangat lezat.

Suara sendok dan garpu kini lebih terdengar lembut dan tidak berisik. Tentu. Semua orang kini ingin terlihat lebih elegan.

Seusai jamuan makan malam yang berkelas itu, McGonaggal berdir dari kursinya. Diikuti oleh seluruh murid dan para guru.

Dengan satu lambaian tangan yang singkat lagi, kursi dan bangku yang tadinya menyebar kepenjuru ruangan, kini meluncur kesisi ruangan. Menyisakan lantai kosong ditengah2 aula besar.

Dengan satu lambaian lagi, lantai tengah menjadi sedikit terangkat. Dan sekarang, lantai itu nampak seperti sebuah panggung.

Voilaa!

Akhirnya, acara yang dinanti semua pasangan malam itu dimulai.

Pesta dansa..

Lagu berirama lembut mengalun merdu. Pasangan McGonaggal dan Slughorn mengawali dansa.

"Dancing? With me?" Ajak Harry pada Hermione.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu. Hermione tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Harry. Harry ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu ikut bergabung bersama McGonaggal dan Slughorn dilantai dansa.

Ron dan Luna mengikuti. Mereka berdansa dengan ceria.

Disudut lain, Draco Malfoy merekahkan senyumnya saat menatap si Putri Emas Gryffindor tertawa ringan.

Pansy yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Draco, tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan pemuda itu. "Ayo, kita berdansa." Ajaknya.

"Berdansa?"

Pansy memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau datang kesini, bukan hanya untuk jadi penonton saja, 'kan?"

Sebelum Draco sempat menolak, Pansy sudah lebih dulu menggeretnya ketengah-tengah lantai dansa. Mengikuti ketiga pasangan yang lebih dulu berdansa.

Kelabu dan Hazel. Mata keduanya bertemu. Saling melemparkan senyum untuk satu sama lain.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya, 'Kau dengan Pansy?'

Sang pemuda Malfoy menyeringai, dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mengerti maksud dari gadisnya.

Lagi-lagi Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil.

"Kau cantik," gumam Draco pada Hermione tanpa suara. Sehingga hanya ia dan Hermione saja yang dapat mengerti.

Hermione tersenyum tipis dan sangat manis, "Well, Terima kasih."

"I love you.." Gumam Draco lagi, masih tanpa suara.

"I love you soo.." Balas Hermione. Memaksa Draco untuk tersenyum. Dan Hermione menyukai itu.

Diam-diam Draco dan Hermione bersyukur karena pasangan dansa mereka, Harry maupun Pansy, sama-sama tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Draco dan Hermione.

"Aku lelah, Pans." Kata Draco saat satu lagu pengiring dansa selesai diputar.

Gadis yang menjadi pasangan dansa Draco menautkan kedua alisnya, keheranan.

Sebelum Draco sempat memberikan kesempatan pada Pansy untuk bertanya dan memprotes, Draco langsung meninggalkannya dilantai dansa.

Pemuda itu berjalan kesalah satu meja minuman, dan mengambil segelas wiski api. Draco menghirup minuman itu dan menenggaknya sedikit. Satu tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Pandangan matanya menyapu kesegala penjuru ruangan. Berpuluh-puluh pasangan tengah menikmati lagu berirama lembut kedua. Dan disana, ia melihatnya. Malaikat kecil tak bersayap miliknya juga tengah menikmati alunan lagu dan berdansa dengan sahabat baiknya, Harry Potter.

'Sempurna? Hmm.. Bahkan kata itu terdengar terlalu remeh bagi Hermione.' Pikir Draco.

Cemburu memang. Tapi, Draco tahu, kalau Hermione hanya mencintainya. Dan hati kecilnya juga meyakini itu. Ia bisa melihat dari sorot mata hazel Hermione saat menatapnya.

Gadis itu benar-benar bisa merubah segalanya. Merubah pandangan tentang cinta yang Draco tahu selama ini. Merubah perasaan dan hidupnya. Merubah hari-harinya. Merubah semua mimpi buruknya menjadi indah. Dan merubah kebenciannya menjadi cinta.

Draco tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakan bahwa Hermione Granger adalah cinta pertamanya.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Malfoy seperti Draco bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Nona-Tahu-Segala, Putri Emas Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Gadis yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu dianggapnya sebagai darah lumpur yang menjijikan dan tidak pantas berada di dunia sihir. Gadis yang sejak dulu menjadi rivalnya. Membiarkan hanya keduanya yang mengetahui perasaan dan hubungan masing-masing.

Draco dan Hermione cukup bahagia dengan hubungan mereka saat ini. Dan semua akan terasa berbeda kalau saja semua penghuni kastil Hogwarts mengetahui bagaimana keduanya saling mencintai. Walaupun penyatuan asrama yang dicita-citakan oleh Dumbledore sudah tercapai, tapi, Draco dan Hermione tidak bisa seenaknya mendemonstrasikan hubungan keduanya. Akan ada saatnya, nanti. Dimana seisi dunia tahu kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai.

oOo

Draco duduk sendiri disalah satu bangku penonton dilapangan quidditch. Menatap kosong kedepan, kehamparan malam yang berselimut salju putih disana-sini. Pesta belum selesai, dari sini, ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hinggar binggar musik masih mengalun dengan keras.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat menemukan pangeran Slytherin'nya tengah duduk disalah satu barisan kursi penonton, menatap kosong kearah depan sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa, tapi, bibirnya selalu melengkungkan senyum saat melihat senyuman pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Draco baby?" Sahut sebuah suara dari sebelah kiri Draco.

Draco menoleh kearah sumber suara berasal, dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan gaun silvernya tengah tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Draco balas tersenyum.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik tengah tersenyum manis padaku. Sangat manis. Dan," Jawab Draco lengkap dengan seringai khas Malfoynya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Hermione, "Sangat sempurna." Tambahnya lagi saat Draco hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari Hermione. "Sangat, sangat, sangat sempurna." Terdengar nada bangga dalam suara Draco.

Semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipi gadis itu, "Kau sedang merayuku, mister?"

Mata Draco menyipit, seringai miliknya masih terstempel jelas diwajahnya, "Well, kalau kau berfikir begitu, apa boleh buat?"

Hermione tertawa kecil dan meninju pelan bahu Draco, membuat Draco pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tega padaku, 'Mione.." Kata Draco, masih berpura-pura kesakitan. Hermione hanya membalas ucapan Draco dengan juluran lidahnya. Keduanya tertawa ringan dan Draco memeluk Hermione.

Lagi. Keduanya merasakan kehangatan menjalar diantara tubuh mereka. Kehangatan yang tidak bisa mereka ukur. Kehangatan yang akan selalu memertahankan mereka dalam kedinginan malam.

Harus mereka akui, mereka sangat membutuhkan kehadiran masing-masing.

"Merindukanku, eh?" Tanya Draco saat ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hermione dan menggenggam lembut tangan gadis itu.

Hermione mengangguk kecil, "Yaa.. Tentu, aku sangat merindukanmu, Drake.." Ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," Ujar Draco dan kembali merengkuh Hermione kedalam pelukannya.

Tangan Draco membelai lembut rambut Hermione. Membawa kenyamanan untuk gadis cantik itu. Salah satu hal yang Hermione sukai dan akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum adalah saat dimana ia dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut jari-jemari Draco.

Hermione memeluk Draco semakin erat, menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan jika suatu saat ia akan kehilangan sosok Draco Malfoy. Ia sangat mencintainya.

"Mau berdansa?" Bisik Draco lembut.

Hermione mendongkak dan menatap kedalam mata kelabu itu, "Berdansa?" Draco mengangguk, "Disini tidak ada musik, Draco."

"Tidak perlu musik untuk berdansa," Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hermione dan membungkuk sedikit sambil mengulurkan tangan yang dingin.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Waktu yang sangat berharga, karena akhirnya Hermione maju melangkah dan menyambut tangan Draco yang masih terulur menunggunya.

Mereka berdua mulai berdansa. Draco menaruh tangan sang Gryffindor dibahunya dan satu tangannya lagi ia genggam. Draco membimbing Hermione kedalam langkah dansa yang bersemangat. Keahlian yang diajarkan oleh ibunya selama bertahun-tahun, membuatnya selalu menjadi pemimpin. Gadis itu terkesiap, tidak menduga Draco akan membawanya pada langkah dansa yang sulit. Tapi, dalam waktu singkat, Hermione dapat mengimbanginya.

Darco menarik gadis itu lebih dekat. Membuatnya berputar. Melangkah. Menarik dan melepaskan. Dansa tanpa musik yang cukup menyenangkan.

Sudah cukup lama semenjak mereka berdansa. Dan sekarang, gerakan dansa mereka mulai melambat. Draco melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang ramping Hermione. Tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tenggelam dalam suasana. Saling menunduk. Kening yang bersentuhan. Mencari ketenangan dan kenyamanan berdasarkan insting masing-masing.

Dan mereka menemukan itu. Menemukan kenyamanan, ketenangan serta kehangata.

Draco bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana cara Hermione menjadikan sesuatu yang sederhana bersama dirinya menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa. Selalu sempurna dan menyenangkan.

Tangannya perlahan menarik gadis itu lebih dekat dan lebih dalam kedalam pelukannya. Memejamkan mata. Merasakan jemari gadis itu yang bergerak luwes didada bidang Draco. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala. Merasakan aroma harum dibagian belakang telinga Hermione. Mendengar hembusan nafas lembut Hermione dari balik telinganya. Hangat.

Kemudian ia bergerak ke lekuk leher yang terbuka. Draco kembali merasakan aroma yang sangat menenangkannya. Perlahan, ia menyapukan bibirnya ke garis rahang sang Putri Gryffindor.

Dan saat itu, saat yang paling ia inginkan. Draco bergerak perlahan, mulai mencari apa yang ia inginkan dari gadis itu. Dan, akhirnya ia menemukan sudut bibir itu. Matanya tetap terpejam.

Draco merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hermione Granger. Ia menciumnya. Rasanya manis. Tak ada yang ia ingingkan didunia saat ini selain merasakan bibir itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan ia dapat merasakan bibir itu terbuka. Dan menerima.

Hermione menahan nafas saat lidah Draco menyusup masuk untuk mencari dan merasakan bagian dalam dari bibir Hermione. Kedua tangan Draco perlahan mulai menyusuri sisi tubuh gadis itu, menjelajahi punggung Hermione.

Kedua tangan Hermione juga ikut bergerak dengan sendirinya, tanpa harus ia komandoi. Tangannya menyusup kerambut pirang Draco. Menariknya lebih dalam. Draco menggeram pelan. Bibirnya semakin menuntut. Semakin membutuhkan.

Ciuman itu lembut.

Draco menarik wajahnya, menjauh dari wajah Hermione. Pasokan udara memaksanya harus mengakhiri ciuman itu. Tangannya bergerak, menyusuri dan menggenggam wajah gadis itu. Ia menatapnya, dan Hermione terpaku dibawah pandangan mata kelabu favoritnya. "Apa sudah ada yang memberitahumu, kalau kau sangat cantik?" Tanya Draco disela-sela nafasnya yang berat. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis dan tulus.

Gadis itu balas tersenyum pada Draco, "Kau memberitahuku, setiap waktu."

Senyuman dibibir Draco semakin merekah lebar, dan ia kembali merengkuh Hermione kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Aku mencintaimu, 'Mione.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Sahut Hermione dalam pelukan Draco.

Satu malam lagi, mereka kisahkan dalam hidup mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, malam yang sangat sempurna.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Bayang wajah Hermione yang tersenyum, masih terpangpang jelas dalam ingatannya.

'_Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal dihatiku, Hermione?'_

Memilikinya, bersamanya, merasakan hangat pelukannya, menikmati aroma tubuhnya. Semua itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

Pasangan dansa terhebat yang pernah mendampinginya. Tentu, selain ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Gadis tercantik yang pernah Draco temui. Senyum terindah yang pernah Draco terima. Hermione Granger.

Ia selalu mencintainya. Bahkan saat gadis itu sudah tidak lagi disampingnya. Disisinya. Menemaninya.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan baying gadis itu semakin terlihat jelas dalam pikirannya.

'_Apa_ _aku masih ada dihatimu, sayang' _Tanya hati kecilnya. Dan, kini, air matanya mengalir lagi.

"_Kau selalu dihatiku, Draco.." _Kata sebuah suara lembut seorang gadis dalam pikirannya. Membuat Draco kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

oOoOoOoOo

Yapp.. Chapter 3 updatee .. Thanx buat yang udah baca and review .. Love you soo muuuucccchh .. :*

Gimana chap 3'nya?

Pleasee review yaaaaaaa…. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :: Sampai kapanpun tetep dan akan jadi MILIK J.K Rowling .. Gue cuma minjem doang kok , haha..

Pairing :: DraMione DraMione DraMione DraMione DraMione DraMione

Genre :: Hurt/Comfort , Romance

Summary :: '_Kenapa disaat aku dan kau saling mencintai, semua terasa lebih sulit? Kenapa disaat kita berdua saling membutuhkan, kita tidak bisa saling melengkapi?'_

**Draco POV**

Aku sangat mencintainya..

Mencintai setiap hembusan nafasnya..

Mencintai tiap nada indah dalam suaranya..

Mencintai tiap alunan melodi dalam tiap katanya..

Mencintai tiap sentuhan lembut jemarinya..

Dan, aku tidak akan pernah bosan bahkan keberatan untuk mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya..

Bahkan jika itu harus aku lakukan sepanjang hidupku..

Seumur hidupku..

**Normal POV**

Matahari kini sudah benar-benar naik kepermukaan. Menampakkan diri seutuhnya. Cahaya terang menyeruak menembus celah-celah tirai hijau yang menutupi daun-daun jendela diruangan besar itu.

Draco mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap dinding-dinding langit ruangan miliknya. Ia terdiam.

'Kenapa harus kau pergi dariku, Mione?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Bayangan gadis itu semakin jelas tergambar dalam pikirannya, ketika Draco memejamkan kedua matanya. Senyuman lembut seorang gadis, terlukis dalam pikirannya. Tutur katanya yang halus, terdengar jelas dalam kebisuannya. Sentuhan lembut jemari itu, masih terasa begitu nyata dilapisan kulit pucatnya. Pelukan itu, masih menyisakan kehangatan dijiwanya. Dan ciuman itu, masih terasa sangat indah dan manis dibibirnya.

'_Draco, kumohon.. Percayalah padaku..'_

'_Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Bukan orang lain, sekalipun itu dia..'_

"Aku hanya ingin mengulang semua waktuku bersamamu.." Ucap Draco lirih. Matanya kini menatap buku ditangannya.

Yaa, Draco Malfoy hanya ingin mengulang semua waktunya dengan Hermione Granger. Semua waktunya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, bukan Harry..'_

"Arrrgggh!" Teriak Draco frustasi. Teriakan itu menggaung keras. Dan Draco bersyukur, ia selalu menggunakan mantra peredam suara. Sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau teriakannya akan terdengar oleh istri dan anaknya.

Draco membencinya. Ia benci mengingat betapa ia sangat membenci kebodohannya waktu dulu. Kebodohannya yang tidak mempertahankan Hermione. Kebodohannya karena tidak pernah berusaha memberitahu semua orang kalau ia sangat mencintai Hermione. Dan, ia benci karena ia harus kalah dari Harry Potter. The Chosen One.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hermione, aku mencintaimu.." Kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak keras. Membuat seluruh pasang mata tertegun menatapnya dan menatap gadis berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Malam itu, aula besar yang semula riuh oleh suara denting sendok dan celoteh para murid dari 4 asrama, berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Saat pahlawan mereka menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang dicintainya.

Mata emerald pemuda itu menatap lurus kedalam mata hazel milik seorang gadis keturunan muggle. Ia tersenyum, sangat manis. Tangannya perlahan terulur menggenggam tangan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ulangnya lagi.

Disalah satu meja panjang asrama, pemuda berambut pirang platina terdiam saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Senyum yang semula menghias wajah tampannya kini terhapus. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Menahan rasa sesak dihatinya.

"Sudah kuduga, Potter memang mencintai Granger.." Kata Blaise Zabini. Ia menyeringai.

Theodore Nott balas menyeringai, "Yahh.. Kentara sekali.."

Hermione masih tertegun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, semuanya akan seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap Harry mencintainya. Harry sahabat terbaik bagi Hermione. Hermione ingin sekali mengatakan 'Tidak!', tapi, melihat senyuman tulus itu ia sama sekali tidak berani. Ia tidak berani mengecewakan Harry.

Tapi,

Ia menoleh kearah Draco. Dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Draco balas memandang Hermione. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan, 'Kumohon, jangan'. Ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat mencintainya.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco. Menunduk dan menatap lantai dibawahnya. Ia benar-benar tak kuasa menatap Draco. Airmatanya menetes tanpa seizinnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Tanya Hermione pada hati kecilnya.

"Hermione?" Panggil Harry. Hermione akhirnya mendongkak menatap sahabatnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau menangis."

Hermione diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Mutiara bening terus mengalir melewati pelupuk matanya dan terjun dengan bebas membasahi pipinya.

Harry melepaskan genggamannya pada Hermione, dan kedua tangannya kini berganti menggenggam wajah cantik Hermione. Memaksa gadis itu menatapnya.

Harry tersenyum, "Will you become my girl?" Tanyanya lagi.

Hermione terdiam. Ia bingung, tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana. Harry sahabatnya, dan Draco orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan keduanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan keduanya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah siap. Sampai kapanpun.

Hermione memejamkan kedua bola matanya sejenak. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Aula besar yang selalu ramai. Teman-temannya yang tertawa. Yaa, Hermione menginginkan itu semua, walaupun ia tahu, semuanya adalah kenyataan.

Harry. Draco. Harry. Draco. Harry. Draco. Harry. Draco.

'Siapa yang harus aku piliiih?' Runtuknya dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Hermione melirik kearah meja Slytherin. Tempat Draco kini terduduk kaku. Matanya masih saja memandang Hermione dengan pandangan memohon. Rasanya Hermione ingin sekali berlari dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Andai ia bisa.

Air mata gadis itu semakin mengalir dengan deras. Pipinya kini sudah benar-benar dibasahi oleh air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia kembali menatap lurus pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya. Sejenak ia berpikir, 'Apa aku berani menolak Harry yang bahkan kini tengah tersenyum tulus padaku?'

Semua penghuni kastil Hogwarts terdiam. Menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Hermione. Jawaban yang mungkin akan merubah semua hidup sang Pangeran Slytherin dan Putri Emas Gryffindor.

Perlahan, Hermione mengangguk pelan. Dan seketika itu juga suara riuh menggema diseluruh penjuru aula besar. Semua penghuni kastil bersorak. Akhirnya, dua murid kebanggaan Hogwarts dapat bersatu seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

Harry tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia sangat bahagia. Sangat dan amat bahagia. Tanpa mengetahui dan menyadari kalau seseorang disana sangat terluka akan kebahagiannya. Harry memeluk Hermione, sangat erat. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan terdengar lebih keras, ketika Harry menyapukan bibirnya dibibir Hermione. Disatu sisi, euforia itu justru malah menorehkan luka yang teramat untuk seseorang.

oOo

Draco Malfoy duduk terdiam, dipinggir danau. Tempatnya memulai semua kisahnya dengan Hermione. Sendiri. Menatap lurus kedepan, kehamparan air danau yang mengalir dengan tenang. Angin malam membelai lembut wajahnya. Langit malam tak berbintang menemaninya.

Bermacam pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. 'Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?' 'Kenapa rasanya harus begitu menyakitkan?' 'Apa Hermione benar-benar mencintaiku?'. Saling berkejaran. Seolah menuntut jawaban yang logis.

Semua kejadian tadi membuat hatinya harus merasakan hantaman keras. Menyisakan rasa sakit tak kasat mata. Menghancurkan semua impiannya tentang seorang gadis.

Semula, Draco memang meyakini kalau Hermione memang mencintainya. Tapi kini semuanya terasa mustahil. Aneh. Dan berbeda. Hatinya bahkan menolak keyakinannya itu.

"Draco?" Panggil suara familiar seorang gadis dari arah belakangnya. Bahkan, tanpa menolehpun Draco tahu, milik siapa suara itu.

"Kau mencintainya," Kata Draco lirih, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Draco, aku,"

"KAU MENCINTAINYA, HERMIONE GRANGER!" Bentak Draco keras. Kini ia telah berbalik menghadap gadis yang dicintainya. Sekaligus gadis yang telah melukai hatinya.

"Kenapa kau harus berbuat seperti ini padaku? Kenapa kau harus menyakitiku? Bahkan disaat aku telah benar-benar mencintaimu! Kenapa Hermione?" Tanya Draco bertubi. Kemarahan jelas terpancar dari nada bicaranya.

Dalam kegelapan malam, Hermione dapat melihat, sorot mata kelabu itu sangat berbeda. Kemarahan. Kebencian. Kekecewaan. Kesakitan, ada disana.

"Draco, aku.." Hermione terdiam. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Draco, merasakan kehangatan itu lagi disaat ia mulai rapuh. Tapi, apa mungkin disaat seperti ini ia bisa menemukan ketenangan. Saat keduannya dihampiri kerapuhan. "Maafkan aku, Draco." Ia memohon.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara angin malam yang semakin bertiup kencang yang terdengar. Yaa, semua terjadi diluar akal sehat mereka. Diluar keinginan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling mencintai dan membutuhkan, Tapi, kenapa sekarang semuanya berantakan?

"Maaf?" Draco menyeringai. "Apa ini semua balasan untukku atas semua perbuatanku selama bertahun-tahun padamu, Hermione?"

Hermione terhenyak. Ia segera menggeleng cepat, berharap Draco akan mengerti maksud dari gelengannya itu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Draco.."

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, kuucapkan selamat, kau berhasil, Hermione…" Draco bergegas pergi meninggalkan danau itu. Melewati Hermione yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kumohon Draco, maafkan aku.." Hermione masih terus memohon. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan getaran dalam nada suaranya. Air mata semakin menguasai kendali atas dirinya.

Pemuda Malfoy berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Berikan aku satu alasan untuk memaafkanmu."

Sejenak Hermione terdiam dan berkata, "Aku.. Aku.. Aku hanya. Harry sahabatku, Draco. Maafkan aku, kumohon."

"Itu bukan alasan, Granger…"

Lagi. Kenapa Draco harus memanggil nama marga gadis itu?

Draco kembali berjalan, tapi belum sampai 3 langkah, Hermione kembali berteriak, "Kalau kau memang tidak mau memaafkanku, baiklah. Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah menganggap kalau aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu.."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Kenapa disaat aku dan kau saling mencintai, semua terasa lebih sulit? Kenapa disaat kita berdua saling membutuhkan, kita tidak bisa saling melengkapi?'_

Draco tertegun membaca kata-kata Hermione. Gadis itu benar. Kenapa disaat ia mencintai Hermione, semuanya terasa lebih sulit dibanding ketika mereka berdua terus-terusan melakukan gencatan senjata.

Draco memejamkan mata lagi. Kegiatan favoritenya ketika ia merindukan Hermione. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja, disaat matanya terpejam, bayangan gadis itu terasa begitu jelas dalam angannya.

Yahh, meskipun ia tidak bisa memiliki Hermione saat ini, ia masih bisa memiliki masa lalu dan bayangan Hermione dalam pikirnya. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Hermione.." Gumamnya lirih.

"_Dan, aku akan selalu menjaga hati ini untukmu, Draco baby.." _Lagi, suara Hermione berbisik dalam kebisuannya. Memaksanya harus menyimpulkan senyum dibibirnya.

**oOo**

Pleasee yaa review .. Ga tau deh, Chapter ini kerasa gimana yaa buat gue? eeee ... mmm ... hhhh ... Duhh, ancur mungkin yaa? (Apa ada kata yang lebih jelek dari ancur?) WTH ! Ide tiba-tiba mampet, tapi maksain update cerita .. Jadi yaa, begini .. So, i need moreeeeee review .. Pleaseee, help me, Guys ...

Buat yang udah baca dan review, thanks banget bangetan .. hahaa


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :: Harry Potter dkk punya tante gue! Tante J.K. Rowling.. Eits, dilarang PROTES!

Pairing :: DraMione? Yeaaaahhh!

Genre :: Full Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rating :: Berubah jadi M untuk beberapa bagian. Hahahaa… Itu menurut gue, lho..

Summary :: Perpisahan sudah menanti didepan mata. Tak akan lagi bisa ditunda. Bersiaplah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

_**Disaat cinta tak dapat meleburkan perbedaan, disaat itu juga cinta menjadi terlarang.**_

oOo

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan dua buah iris kelabu dibalik kelopak matanya.

Bayangan itu. Gadisnya. Malaikatnya. Cintanya. Semua begitu nyata. Begitu hidup. Seolah bayangan itu menjelma dengan sempurna menjadi sebuah raga. Sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu.

_**Meski sang waktu dapat mengepakkan sayapnya tanpa peduli. Meski sang waktu tak dapat ditangkap. Meski waktu sudah tua dan renta, tak satupun ingatan tentangnya terhapus.**_

Draco Malfoy membuka kembali matanya. Menatap lurus kebuku yang tertidur pulas dipangkuan tangannya. Tangannya meraba kertas usang dibuku itu. Berusaha menemukan kepingan masa lalu yang telah dikisahkan dalam buku itu melalui rangkaian kata yang telah diurai sempurna oleh gadis bermata coklat hangat.

Ia kembali membuka buku itu. Beralih ke kisah selanjutnya. Menuju akhir. Dan, selesai.

Tiba-tiba, Draco merasakan ketakutan menguasai batinnya. Resah tak berperi. Ia takut, saat ia selesai membacanya, ia akan kehilangan penggalan masa lalunya bersama Hermione. Ia takut, saat semuanya berakhir, berakhir pula perasaannya.

Tidak. Semuanya tidak akan berakhir. Setidaknya hatinya akan melanjutkan semua kisah indahnya bersama Hermione.

_'Manusia tidak akan bisa melawan takdir. Bukankah begitu, Draco?'_

"Yaa.. Manusia tidak akan bisa melawan takdir.." Ujar Draco lirih.

_'Dan, karena takdir juga, kita harus berakhir."_

Dan, kenapa harus ada akhir? Bukankah semuanya akan lebih indah tanpa akhir? Kenapa hidup selalu menuju akhir?

Semua pertanyaan itu saling berkejaran dipikirannya. Tanpa berusaha mencapai garis finish.

_'Awal akan selalu berakhir. Dan akhir akan selalu mengundang awal yang baru.'_

Tulisan tangan Hermione seolah berusaha menyampaikan jawaban-jawaban atas pertanyaan Draco.

_'Aku mencintaimu, seperti kau mencintaiku. Tapi, kita memang harus berakhir.'_

"Berhenti sebelum akhir." Pelan suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar. "Yah, kita memang harus seperti itu."

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione duduk seorang diri dipinggir danau. Ditengah-tengah kelamnya langit malam. Rasa sesak didadanya memaksa Hermione untuk mengeluarkan airmata. Lagi dan lagi, ia menangis.

_Menunggu tanpa kepastian memang selalu menyesakkan._

Sendiri. Sepi selalu menemukan celah dalam kesendirian. Menangis. Memproduksi air mata tanpa henti. Terasa seperti seorang gadis lemah yang tengah menunggu datang nya sang penyelamat.

Kenapa semua harus seperti ini? Saat langkahnya baru saja dimulai. Saat ia baru saja menemukan kehidupannya. Saat ia baru saja memperoleh dunianya. Apakah takdir sedang bermain-main dengan kehidupannya?

Hermione masih terisak, saat sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan dibelakangnya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lemah. Aroma tubuh itu dapat ia rasakan. Aroma yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, Draco Malfoy.

Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha lebih merasakan aroma itu. Aroma yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan.

"Draco.." Gumam Hermione lirih.

"Aku disini.."

Suara itu. Hermione tidak mungkin salah. Ia mengenal suara itu. Tapi, ia takut membuka matanya. Ia takut itu hanya halusinasinya.

"Aku disini, Mione. Bersamamu,"

Lagi.

Kini Hermione benar-benar tergoda untuk membuka tirai yang menutup matanya. Perlahan. Pandangannya kabur oleh kabut dimatanya. Tapi, gadis itu masih dapat melihat siluet seorang pemuda berambut pirang duduk dihadapannya. Memamerkan senyum termanis untuknya. Senyum yang memabukkan. Mempesona. Senyum yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Lelaki terindah miliknya.

_**Melukiskan indah dirimu**_

_**Tiap kata lumpuh**_

_**Kehilangan makna**_

Hermione memeluk Draco. Sangat erat. Memonopoli tiap semua yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Air mata terus mengalir deras dipipi gadis itu. Draco balas memeluk Hermione, sama eratnya. Sangat sangat erat. Ingin merasakan kehangatan abstrak yang dulu lagi, setelah selama ini kehangatan itu bersembunyi dalam labirin kehidupan yang rumit.

Akhirnya. Kembali ia temukan.

Kehangatan. Kenyamanan. Keteduhan. Kekuatan. Ketenangan. Hanya dengan memeluk Hermione.

"Jangan pergi, Draco. Aku mencintaimu." Suara Hermione tercekat. Bergetar. Pecah oleh tangisnya.

Draco membelai lembut pundak Hermione. Mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. Merasakan aroma dari rambut coklat Hermione.

"Jangan pergi, Draco." Ulang Hermione.

_**Aku hanya ingin kau disini, bersamaku.**_

_**Disisiku.**_

_**Tak terkikis ruang dan waktu.**_

Lama mereka berada diposisi yang sama. Saling mendekap. Menikmati semua yang dapat mereka nikmati sebelum waktu berakhir.

Meski hatinya membrontak, Draco melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia memandang Hermione, menatap kedalam mata hazelnya yang masih digenangi oleh air mata. Kedua tangan Draco menggenggam wajah Hermione. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata Hermione dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang." Kata Draco lembut.

Hermione terdiam.

_Merasakan._

Hanya merasakan. Merasakan kalau cinta itu masih ada diantara mereka. Merasakan jemari Draco bergerak luwes dipipinya. Menghapus air mata diwajahnya.

Matanya kembali terpejam. Andai waktu dapat ia permainkan. Andai waktu dapat ia perbudak. Ia akan menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Saat dimana ia dan Draco dapat bersama.

Hermione membuka matanya, "Maafkan aku, Draco."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, 'Mione." Lagi. Draco berkata lembut. Ia menyisipkan rambut Hermione kebelakang telinga gadis itu, dan tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Maafkan aku juga, 'Mione.."

"Maaf?" Tanya Hermione heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Dan," Draco berhenti sejenak, ia menarik nafas berat dan berkata, "Ini..." Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hermione yang memandangnya dengan heran.

Hermione meraih secarik kertas itu dari tangan Draco. Membukanya perlahan. Dan mulai membaca tulisan miring nan ramping yang tercetak diatas kertas itu.

_Dear Draco,_

_Draco, mom dan dad sudah mendapatkan perempuan yang tepat untuk menjadi istrimu nanti. Dan kelak akan menjadi nyonya Malfoy muda._

_Dia gadis yang cantik, menarik, dan cukup pintar. Yang terpenting, dia juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan darah murni._

_Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia Astoria Greengrass. Mom yakin kau sudah mengenalnya. Dia berasal dari asrama slytherin juga. Astoria sudah diberitahukan tentang perjodohan ini, dan dia sangat menyetujuinya._

_Mom dan Dad juga sudah setuju untuk mengadakan pesta pertunanganmu dengan Astoria tepat setelah kau lulus dari Hogwarts, nak._

_Mom yakin kau juga akan menyukai perjodohan ini._

_Salam,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras dipipi Hermione. Rasa sesak itu menjalar menyakiti tiap inci bagian dari hatinya. Sakit. Perih.

_**Menyakitkan memang, saat tahu perpisahan menyambut didepan sana.**_

"Jadi, kau akan..." Gadis itu tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Tak sanggup.

Draco mengangguk sedih, "Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan wanita yang telah melahirkanku."

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menjerit dalam diam. Mencoba menghalau semua rasa sakit yang ada. Tapi percuma, sakit itu terlalu menyesakkan dadanya.

Sementara itu, pemuda dihadapan Hermione memandang iba padanya. Draco merengkuhnya. Mendekap. Menawarkan pundaknya. Membasahi kain yang melindungi tubuhnya. Memaksa Hermione untuk membagi rasa sakit dengannya.

_**Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu saat rapuh.**_

_**Aku ingin mendekapmu saat takut.**_

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Draco." Ucap Hermione disela-sela isakannya.

Luka kembali tertoreh dihati Draco, saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Hermione. Bibir yang pernah ia rasakan sekali. Mata kelabu itu mulai memproduksi air seperti yang Hermione keluarkan. Rasa sakitnya tidak dapat tertahan.

"Maaf," Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Pertahanan dalam suaranya mulai runtuh, suaranya bergetar.

Hermione semakin erat mendekap Draco. Seolah menghalangi siapa saja yang akan mengambilnya dari sisinya.

_**Tetaplah disini bersamaku.**_

_**Tinggallah dalam angan yang telah kupahat menjadi raga.**_

Draco membelai rambut Hermione. Pundak gadis itu naik turun, menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih terisak. Draco tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa takut menghadapi kenyataan. Ia tidak siap memulai hari esok, saat tangannya harus terentang lebar melepaskan Hermione. Berjalan sendiri tanpa sayap cintanya.

Tidak ada lagi senyum manis menyambutnya menghadapi harinya. Menuntunnya melewati jembatan mimpi. Mengantarnya menuju alam bawah sadar dunianya.

Draco memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha menahan airmata yang memaksa keluar tetap berada diposisinya. Tidak melewati satu milipun garis bawah matanya.

Saat Draco membuka matanya, ia menarik Hermione lepas dari pelukannya. Ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah cantik Hermione yang basah oleh airmata. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat airmata itu keluar dari iris coklat madu indah milik Hermione.

Satu butir air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha Draco tahan, akhirnya memaksa untuk keluar, menghirup udara dipipi Draco, "Kumohon, jangan menangis." Katanya lirih.

_**Jangan menangis.**_

_**Hapus airmatamu.**_

_**Hapus sedihmu.**_

_**Percayalah, pelangi lebih pantas menghiasi wajahmu.**_

Draco mencium mata Hermione. Menahan jatuhnya airmata yang lebih banyak lagi. Sudah cukup banyak kepedihan itu menjelma menjadi tangisan. Pemuda Malfoy itu menatap kedalam mata Hermione. Lekat. Intens. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi wajah Hermione.

"Ijinkan aku memilikimu, malam ini, Hermione.." Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Yaa..

Malam ini, Draco ingin sekali memiliki Hermione. Merasakan semua yang gadis itu miliki. Ingin memonopoli. Menemukan kehangatan. Kegairahan. Keindahan.

_**Sebelum waktu merampasmu,**_

_**Biarkan aku memilikimu.**_

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia balas menatap Draco lekat-lekat. Menikmati mata kelabu itu dari dekat. Sekali lagi. Tanpa sekat. Tanpa pembatas. Mata yang berpendar karena kilauan cinta. Mereka sama-sama terhanyut dan terseret dalam gelombang, yang entah akan membawa mereka kemana.

Tatapan itu mendorong naluri untuk menyentuh. Dan, Hermione tidak akan menolak nalurinya itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Draco. Tipis dan Lembut. Betapa ia memuja laki-laki dihadapannya.

Draco memejamkan matanya, menikmati dan membiarkan jari lentik Hermione pergi dan bergerak menelusuri wajahnya. Merayap ketelinga. Dan turun kelehernya. Draco termangu, seperti seorang pengembara yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah.

Dan, kali ini, Draco maupun Hermione hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Berjalan terus. Menikmati sisa malam terakhir mereka. Atau berhenti, tanpa pernah merasakan kehangatan cinta pernah hadir menyesup melalui celah diantara mereka.

Perlahan, Draco menutup jarak yang terbentang diantara mereka berdua. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Hermione dapat merasakan aroma mint nafas Draco dari jarak sedekat itu. Hingga akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_**Manis.**_

_**Sangat indah.**_

_**Aku seperti memperoleh seisi dunia, saat aku menciummu.**_

Lagi. Draco menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Hermione yang bersedia menerimanya.

Mencari. Memburu. Menjelajahi bagian terdalam dalam mulut Hermione. Rasanya masih sama manisnya dengan ketika pertama kali ia mencium gadis itu.

Kedua tangan Draco bergerak dengan luwes menjelajahi tubuh Hermione. Punggung. Pinggang. Perut. Ia sangat menikmati tiap inci tubuh itu. Hermione benar-benar melambungkan Draco kesuatu negeri yang belum pernah disinggahinya.

_**Inikah nirwana?**_

Jemari kecil Hermione menjadi kuas yang menggoreskan warna-warna indah diatas kanvas. Lidah Hermione adalah gelombang pasang yang melumat pantai. Hermione menelusuri sekujur tubuh Draco tanpa terkecuali. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Membawanya terbaring diatas rumput yang mulai mengemuning. Dan, Draco meresapi seluruh getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Hermione.

Draco balas mencumbu Hermione dengan gelora dan gairah yang sama hebatnya. Meleburkan semua yang mereka miliki menjadi satu. Sukma dan raga. Melupakan dinding tak kasat mata yang terbentang diantara mereka.

Keganasan Draco dan kelembutan Hermione bertemu disatu titik yang sama. Dahsyat. Namun sangat indah. Saling mendominasi. Saling menggulung dan merampas. Mencabik dan merajam.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama pecah. Tak ada yang menang atau kalah. Terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Tapi sama sekali tak ingin berhenti.

oOo

"Tetaplah disini, kumohon. Hanya malam ini." Kata Draco lirih. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hermione yang terbaring disampingnya. Menyatukan jari keduanya. Mengisi celah diantara jari-jari mereka.

Tanpa membalas kata-kata Draco, Hermione langsung menarik tubuhnya mendekat ketubuh Draco. Membaringkan kepalanya didada bidang Draco. Mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantung Draco. Merasakan hangat nafas Draco yang menampar ujung kepalanya.

"Draco?" Panggil Hermione pelan.

"Hmm.."

"Katakan kalau kita memang tidak bisa bersama.." Pinta Hermione. Suaranya tegas namun kelembutan seorang gadis masih terasa dalam suaranya.

Draco menggeleng, menolak permintaan gadis itu. Tangannya kini membelai lembut rambut Hermione.

"Kumohon, Draco. Katakan." Pinta Hermione lagi. "Beri aku kekuatan untuk menerima semuanya, Draco. Katakanlah.."

Draco terdiam. Tangannya berhenti membelai rambut Hermione. "Kita tidak bisa bersama." Ujar Draco pedih. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini. Semuanya terasa sangat luar biasa sempurna untuk diakhiri.

Butiran bening itu kembali meluncur dipipi Hermione, "Yahh.. Kita berbeda.."

Berbeda. Terpisah. Bertolak belakang.

Hermione menyadari, batas antara dirinya dengan Draco sangatlah jauh.

Bagai api dan air yang tidak akan bisa bersatu. Dan, perbedaan itu sangatlah nyata.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy, Air. Hermione Granger, Api.

Draco Malfoy, Pureblood. Hermione Granger, Mudblood.

Sampai kapanpun, perbedaan itu akan menjadi batas antara dirinya dengan pemuda Malfoy tersebut. Dinding pemisah yang akan menjadi batas antara keduanya.

Sekali lagi, Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Dan, malam itu, Draco dan Hermione tertidur beralaskan bumi dan berselimut langit malam. Membiarkan matahari menjadi alarmnya dipagi hari.

oOo

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hermione dan Draco terbangun oleh sinar matahari pagi. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Hari dimana mereka berdua harus pulang dan benar-benar terpisah.

_**Perpisahan selalu menyisakan kepedihan tak berperi.**_

Proffesor McGonaggal berdiri didepan mimbar, memandang satu persatu wajah murid tingkat tujuh yang sebentar lagi akan ia lepas.

Setelah memberikan sedikit banyak petuah, akhirnya, Proffesor McGonaggal mengumumkan dua murid berprestasi yang berhasil memperoleh nilai tertinggi sejagad raya Inggris.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya, aku mengumumkan penyihir berprestasi yang berhasil menempati nilai tertinggi pertama dan kedua di Inggris." Suara McGonaggal terdengar berat. "Nilai tertinggi pertama, diraih oleh seorang gadis cantik yang sangat pintar dan pemberani. Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor."

Sorak sorai terdengar dari seisi aula besar. Tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah. Teman-teman Gryffindor Hermione, berebut menyalami dan memberi selamat pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Sekarang, aku persilahkan, Miss Granger untuk ikut bergabung bersamaku, disini."

Hermione tersenyum lebar dan berjalan dengan percaya diri kedepan aula besar. Ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sejenak, ia dapat melupakan kesedihannya akan Draco.

"Dan, lagi-lagi Hogwarts merasa sangat beruntung, karena nilai kedua tertinggi juga diraih oleh salah satu murid kebanggaan kita. Pemuda itu adalah Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin." Kata McGonaggal lagi.

Sorakan keras lagi-lagi terdengar. Sorakan dari meja Slytherin terdengar lebih keras dari meja manapun. Semua teman-temannya berebut mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

Draco kini ikut bergabung bersama Hermione dan Proffesor McGonaggal didepan aula besar. Menerima piagam penghargaan atas prestasinya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts. Seperti halnya Hermione, Draco juga sangat bangga terhadap dirinya.

_**Perpisahan sudah menanti didepan mata.**_

_**Tak akan lagi bisa ditunda**_

_**Bersiaplah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.**_

oOo

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Hermione. Untuk yang terakhir." Kata Draco, ditengah-tengah meriahnya pesta kelulusannya. Ia berusaha mencuri kesempatan saat semuanya tengah menikmati pesta meriah itu.

Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione. Membawanya keluar dari kastil megah Hogwarts. Mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang akan mereka rindukan suatu hari nanti. Tempat yang akan mengubur kenangannya dengan Hermione.

_**Masa lalu akan selalu meninggalkan kenangan.**_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hermione. Menatap kedepan. Menghirup sejuknya udara sore hari. Mencium aroma air danau yang sangat menenangkan.

"Kau tidak akan melupakan tempat ini, 'kan?" Tanya Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak.. Tempat ini akan aku rindukan.." Jawabnya.

Draco tersenyum tipis, tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya. "Semua berawal dari sini. Dan, aku rasa kita juga harus mengakhirinya disini."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang.." Kata Hermione tiba-tiba. Suaranya mulai melemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Pulang sama artinya kita akan berpisah.." Desah Hermione menelan ludah. "Sama artinya aku akan kehilangan dirimu.."

Mata kelabu itu beralih menatap seorang gadis cantik disampingnya. Ia merangkul pundak Hermnione dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Draco tersenyum, "Hermione, dengar, aku mencintaimu. Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini. Sama sekali. Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, semua ini memang harus." Draco berhenti sejenak, kali ini ia tidak berusaha melawan keluarnya airmata yang meleleh, seperti lilin yang lumer dengan cahaya yang mulai redup. "Aku.. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah bisa merangkai kata-kata perpisahan. Maa.."

Belum selesai Draco berbicara, Hermione berbalik menghadap Draco dan membekap mulut Draco dengan bibirnya. Rasa manis itu kembali dirasakan oleh keduanya. Ciuman itu lembut. Manis. Dan, penuh cinta.

Hermione melepaskan ciumannya. Menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kening saling bersentuhan. Hazel dan kelabu kembali bertemu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, 'Mione.." Kata Draco tulus dan lembut. "Berjanjilah, kau akan bahagia bersama Harry.."

Hermione mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menjawab semua kata-kata Draco. Tanpa ragu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Hermione memeluk Draco erat. Sangat erat. Ia melepaskan semua kepedihannya diatas pundak Draco. Dalam pelukan hangat Draco. Merasakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_**Waktu memang selalu memperbudak semua orang**_

_**Kini, saatnya telah tiba**_

_**Rentangkan tangan, dan lepaskanlah cintamu**_

Dengan berat hati, Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dari sisi Draco. Gadis itu memandang Draco lekat-lekat. Merekam semua keindahan dalam diri Draco kedalam benaknya. Mata kelabunya. Rambutnya. Alis. Hidung. Bibir. Wajah. Tubuhnya yang kokoh. Genggaman tangannya. Pelukannya. Mahakarya luar biasa tanpa tandingan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco.." Ujar Hermione tertahan. Suaranya tercekat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.." Balas Draco pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Sekarang, hapus airmatamu, nona manis." Draco tersenyum sambil menghapus airmata yang menodai wajah cantik Hermione. Pemuda itu mencium kening Hermione. Pelan dan dalam.

"Aku harus pergi," Kata Hermione gemetar. "Selamat tinggal, Draco.."

_**Hingga ditebing perpisahanpun**_

_**Mereka tidak rela kebersamaan menyingkir**_

Hermione memutar tubuhnya. Dan, sedikit demi sedikit ia berjalan menjauh dari Draco. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

_**Semuanya telah berakhir**_

_**Tapi, bukankah selalu ada awal yang baru?**_

Hermione tidak menoleh. Juga tidak berhenti. Tidak akan pernah. Karena, ia tahu, jika ia menoleh dan kembali menatap Draco, ia tidak akan mau beranjak satu centipun dari sisi Draco. Ia akan tetap berada disana bersamanya. Disisinya. Sementara, perpisahan sudah menunggu untuk menjemputnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_**Sudah kurasakan sakit karena kehilangan.**_

_**Sudah kuterima kecewa karena ditinggalkan.**_

_**Dan luka telah menderaku saat dikhianati.**_

_**Tapi, semua sakit itu tak akan pernah sebanding dengan sakitnya mencinta tanpa bisa memiliki.**_

'_Kau lelaki terindah untukku, Draco.'_

Draco tersenyum lemah, "Dan kau gadis paling istimewa dalam hidupku.."

'_Seperti yang kau katakan, aku juga akan mencintaimu, hari ini, esok dan seterusnya. Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia..'_

"Aku bahagia saat mengingatmu, 'Mione.." Lagi dan lagi, Draco tersenyum. Meski saat ini Hermione bukan miliknya, tapi, jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasa kalau Hermione tetap dan akan terus menjadi miliknya.

Masa lalu itu akan terus ia simpan dalam suatu ruangan rahasia dihatinya. Tak akan ada orang lain yang dapat menemukannya. Hanya ia dan Hermione Granger yang akan menemukannya. Karena kenangan masa lalu itu hanya milik mereka berdua.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Draco harus menyadari, Hermione telah membawa pergi cintanya.

_**Sampailah kita diujung jalan.**_

_**Mengapa hidup harus selalu menuju?**_

_**Tidakkah waktu dapat berhenti?**_

Draco menutup buku itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia memejamkan matanya, seperti menghayati setiap jengkal kata yang telah dibacanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, kabut tampak turun memburamkan pandangan matanya.

"Kau menuangkan keindahan dalam tulisan tanganmu, Hermione." Kata Draco tulus. "Terima kasih telah menceritakan kisah yang sempurna untukku.."

Dan, kini berakhirlah kisah cinta mereka. Meski bukan akhir yang indah, tapi, awal yang baru yang lebih indah telah menanti mereka diujung jalan takdirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione Jean Granger.."

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco Lucius Malfoy..'_

_**Bukankah akhir selalu melahirkan awal yang baru?**_

-THE END-

Haseeeeekkkk .. akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin fic 'Our Memories' juga. Maap yak, kalo akhirnya sad ending. Gak kayak yang readers harepin.. hehe, gue emang sengaja sih.. *ditimpuk panci*

Tenang tenang, biarpun udah tamat, gue bakal bikin sekuelnya kok. Kisah yang lebih manis tentang Draco dan Hermione.

Soooo, karena ini chapter terakhir sebelum sekuelnya, bisa dong yak, direview. Gak susah kok. Sebelum kali out dari cerita gue, kalian cukup klik tulisan **'REVIEW' **dibawah. Trus, kalian tinggalin coment deh buat cerita gue.. Ditunggu yaa..

Promosi dikit dong, bisa kali follow me on twitter TiaraFelt87 .. haha

Okeehh..

Akhir kata, gue pamit yaa..

Bye bye ..

*Plop *Disapparate


End file.
